08 Marca 2018
TVP 1 HD 05:15 TELEZAKUPY 05:50 Elif - odc. 198 (Elif, bolum 198) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 06:50 Komisariat - odc. 16 Informator; serial TVP 07:15 Komisariat - odc. 17 Meta; serial TVP 07:45 ALARM!; magazyn 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda poranna 08:15 Kwadrans polityczny 08:40 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3772; teleturniej muzyczny 09:15 Komisarz Alex - odc. 131 (seria XI odc. 1) - Braterstwo krwi - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:10 Klan - odc. 3276 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 10:35 Jeden z dziesięciu - 8/104; teleturniej 11:05 Dr Quinn - seria IV, odc. 1/28 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. IV, A New Life) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1995) 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:30 Agropogoda; magazyn 12:35 Magazyn Rolniczy - Rozwój geotermii i geotermiki w Polsce 12:55 Natura w Jedynce - Cudowny świat przyrody. Życie wśród ukwiałów. Błazenki plamiste. Japonia. (Nature Wonder Land IX. Living With Anemonefish Japan) 23'; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2015) 13:30 Igrzyska Paraolimpijskie Pjongczang 2018 - odc. 1; felieton 13:45 Elif - odc. 199 (Elif, bolum 199) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 14:30 Korona królów - odc 40 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 14:55 Tropem Wilczym 2018; reportaż 15:15 ALARM!; magazyn 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Pogoda 15:50 Wszystko dla pań s.I - odc. 8 (Paradiso delle signore); serial kraj prod.Włochy (2015) 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 3773; teleturniej muzyczny 18:00 Klan - odc. 3277 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 18:30 Korona królów - odc 41 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 18:55 Jeden z dziesięciu - 9/104; teleturniej 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:05 Pogoda - txt. str. 777 20:10 Sport - txt. str. 777 20:15 ALARM!; magazyn 20:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 240 - Bezpieczna odległość (Ojciec Mateusz XIX odc. 2) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 21:30 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 22:30 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /64/; magazyn 23:05 Magazyn kryminalny 997; magazyn 23:55 Dziady; film dokumentalny 00:30 Naszaarmia.pl s.IV - odc. 301; magazyn 00:55 Urodzinowy koszmar (16 and Missing) - txt. str. 777; thriller kraj prod.USA (2015) 02:25 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /64/; magazyn 03:00 Sprawa dla reportera - txt. str. 777 03:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 05:20 Koło fortuny - odc. 76 ed. 3; teleturniej 05:55 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 698 Mistrz czy uczeń? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 06:50 Podróże z historią - odc. 2 Jak zostać husarzem? - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 07:20 Na sygnale - odc. 8 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 37 "Pierwsza praca Tomka" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1818 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 77 ed. 3; teleturniej 13:05 Tylko z Tobą - odc 90 (Asla Vazgecmem); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Turcja (2015) 14:00 Najdziwniejsza pogoda we wszechświecie (The Weirdest Weather in the Universe) 52' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 15:00 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 698 Mistrz czy uczeń? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:55 Familiada - odc. 2312; teleturniej 16:30 Koło fortuny - odc. 164 ed. 4; teleturniej 17:10 Meandry uczuć - odc 65 (Cesur ve Guzel); serial kraj prod.Turcja (2016) 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:25 Pogoda 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Rodzinka.pl s.II - odc. 38 "Dziadkowie" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 19:05 Na sygnale - odc. 9 - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 19:35 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1818 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1819 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dzięki Bogu już weekend; program rozrywkowy 21:20 The Good Doctor - odc. 13 (The Good Doctor ep. Seven Reasons) - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2017) 22:15 Zawód: Amerykanin - odc. 1 (Americans, The ep. Pilot) 66'; serial kraj prod.USA (2013) 23:35 Za marzenia - odc. 2 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 00:25 Ludzkie dzieci (Children of Men) - txt. str. 777 104'; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2006) 02:25 Szkoła stewardes (View from the Top) - txt. str. 777 83'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2003) 04:00 Art Noc - Kortez (Europejski Stadion Kultury 2016); koncert 04:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 07:00 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 08:05 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 08.03 - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP 10:50 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 11:15 Gintrowski 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 11:55 Moja Niepodległa odc. 3 "OŁDAKOWSKI"; reportaż 12:10 Historie szczęśliwe ODC. 53 14'; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2018) 12:20 Listy do PRL - u - Zaradny radca; felieton 12:30 Statystyki miłości; reportaż 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Muzykochanie; reportaż 14:15 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 15:20 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 686; magazyn 15:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 08.03 - 2 16:30 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:30 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 08.03 - 3 22:45 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 00:45 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 01:20 Gintrowski 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 02:05 Moja Niepodległa odc. 3 "OŁDAKOWSKI"; reportaż 02:15 Historie szczęśliwe ODC. 53; cykl reportaży 02:40 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 03:50 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:30 Pogoda - 08.03 - 3 04:34 Muzykochanie; reportaż 04:50 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 686; magazyn 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP 06:20 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 06:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 3 Warszawa 07:00 Warszawski dzień 07:22 Warszawski dzień 07:40 Warszawski dzień 07:53 Pogoda 08:05 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 09:00 TELEZAKUPY 09:30 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier - JM 09:55 Pogoda - 1 10:00 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 10:25 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP 10:50 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 11:15 Gintrowski 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 12:10 Historie szczęśliwe ODC. 53 14'; cykl reportaży kraj prod.Polska (2018) 12:20 Listy do PRL - u - Zaradny radca; felieton 12:30 Statystyki miłości; reportaż 12:45 Dla niesłyszących - Co niesie dzień - JM 13:05 TELEZAKUPY 13:20 Agrobiznes 13:45 Agropogoda; magazyn 13:50 Muzykochanie; reportaż 14:15 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 15:15 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 686; magazyn 15:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 16:00 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 16:25 Pogoda - 2 16:30 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 16:45 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia 17:00 TELEZAKUPY 17:31 Pogoda 17:32 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 17:48 Qltura +; magazyn 18:00 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:21 Pogoda 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:57 Raport na gorąco 19:00 Sport 19:03 Pogoda 19:10 Zawsze na temat 20:00 Raport na gorąco 20:03 Pogoda 20:10 Chip. Rozmowy niecodzienne 20:31 Strefa Mazowsze /powtórka/; magazyn kulturalny 21:02 reportaż 21:19 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn 21:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski - podsumowanie dnia 21:47 Sport 21:54 Raport na gorąco 21:58 Pogoda 22:00 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 22:20 Echa dnia 22:40 Pogoda - 3 22:45 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 23:05 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 23:35 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 00:40 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 01:20 Gintrowski 43'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2015) 02:05 Moja Niepodległa odc. 3 "OŁDAKOWSKI"; reportaż 02:15 Historie szczęśliwe ODC. 53; cykl reportaży 02:40 Senator 58'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 03:50 Echa dnia 04:05 Agrobiznes 04:25 Pogoda -3 04:30 Pogoda - 08.03 - 3 04:30 Muzykochanie; reportaż 04:50 Jedź bezpiecznie - odc. 686; magazyn 05:10 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM 05:35 Dla niesłyszących - Telekurier OPP - JM 06:00 Plebania - odc. 1070; telenowela TVP 06:20 Życie raz jeszcze; reportaż 06:35 Rączka gotuje; magazyn kulinarny 06:55 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Blondynka - odc. 16* (seria II, odc. 3) - Każdy musi mieć coś do kochania - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 07:00 Wschód; magazyn 07:30 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 2 - Bardzo zdolny uczeń; magazyn 07:45 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 2 Gdzie są błazenki?; magazyn 07:55 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama Flesz i Pogoda Flesz 11:00 Panorama 11:05 Pogoda Flesz 11:25 Polonia 24 11:45 Rozmowa Polonii - (235); rozmowa 12:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn 12:50 Wiadomości 13:00 Krótka historia - (411) Leopold Kula; felieton 13:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:45 M jak miłość - odc. 1346 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 14:40 Głęboka woda - sezon II odc. 11* "Więzienie" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 15:30 Pod Tatrami - Sportowe Zakopane; magazyn 15:45 Wiadomości 15:55 Korona królów - odc 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 16:25 Jak to działa - odc. 111 Biometria daj się rozpoznać - txt. str. 777; magazyn 16:55 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 2 - Bardzo zdolny uczeń; magazyn 17:10 Podwodne ABC - Odc. 2 Gdzie są błazenki?; magazyn 17:20 Krótka historia - (412) Olszynka Grochowska; felieton 17:30 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Powstańczym szlakiem 18:25 Racja stanu - (103) 18:55 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:25 Magazyn z Ameryki - /27/ (Magazyn z Ameryki); magazyn kraj prod.USA (2018) 19:45 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 9; serial animowany 20:00 Wiadomości 20:30 Pogoda 20:35 Sport 20:45 Komisarz Alex - odc. 116 (seria IX odc. 12) - Opętanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:35 Portrety niepodległości - /5/ Stanisław Roman Dmowski (1864 - 1939); felieton 21:45 Polonia 24 22:05 Rozmowa Polonii - (236); rozmowa 22:20 Halo Polonia; magazyn 23:10 Dawno temu w PRL - u; film dokumentalny 23:40 Magazyn śledczy Anity Gargas - /64/; magazyn 00:15 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:45 Sport 00:55 Korona królów - odc 24 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 01:25 Zwierzaki Czytaki - odc. 2 - Bardzo zdolny uczeń; magazyn 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 9; serial animowany 02:00 Wiadomości 19.30 02:35 Komisarz Alex - odc. 116 (seria IX odc. 12) - Opętanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Krótka historia - (412) Olszynka Grochowska; felieton 03:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1766 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:05 Polonia 24 04:25 Rozmowa Polonii - (236); rozmowa 04:40 Halo Polonia; magazyn 05:25 Racja stanu - (103) 05:50 Działo się w Krakowie - 08.03.2017; felieton 05:55 Przepis dnia - /295/; magazyn 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info HD 05:55 Powitanie - Poranek 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek 06:21 Pogoda Info 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek 06:52 Pogoda Info 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek 07:22 Pogoda Info 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek 07:52 Pogoda Info 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Minęła 8 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek 09:21 Pogoda Info 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek 09:52 Pogoda Info 09:59 Serwis Info Dzień 10:25 Pogoda Info 10:29 Serwis Info Dzień 10:51 Pogoda Info 10:59 Serwis Info Dzień 11:29 Serwis Info Dzień 11:51 Pogoda Info 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Serwis Info Dzień 12:29 Serwis Info Dzień 12:50 Pogoda Info 12:59 Serwis Info Dzień 13:29 Serwis Info Dzień 13:50 Pogoda Info 13:59 Serwis Info Dzień 14:29 Serwis Info Dzień 14:50 Pogoda Info 14:59 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM 15:21 Pogoda Info 15:30 Wiadomości 15:40 Serwis Info Dzień 16:00 Panorama Info 16:52 Pogoda Info 17:00 Teleexpress - txt. str. 777 17:15 Teleexpress Extra - txt. str. 777 17:32 O co chodzi; magazyn publicystyczny 18:00 Panorama - txt. str. 777 18:24 Serwis Info Wieczór 18:43 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 19:00 Serwis Info Wieczór 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 19:58 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 20:13 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 21:00 - Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 21:28 Flesz Info Wieczór 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 22:24 Flesz Info Wieczór 22:30 W tyle wizji Extra 23:00 INFO Wieczór 23:30 W akcji 23:55 Serwis Info Wieczór 00:07 Pogoda Info 00:20 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 00:48 Gość Wiadomości - txt. str. 777 01:15 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny 02:15 Nie da się ukryć; magazyn 02:43 Flesz Info Wieczór 02:55 Widziane z Polski; magazyn 03:11 Pogoda Info 03:20 Roztoczański Park Narodowy - txt. str. 777 44'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 04:11 Podróże z historią - odc. 26 Na ratunek w górach - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 04:45 W tyle wizji; program publicystyczny 05:19 Flesz Info Wieczór 05:24 W tyle wizji Extra Polsat HD 05:00 Disco Gramy, odc.3979 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.635 09:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.362 09:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.363 10:00 Dzień. który zmienił moje życie, odc.140 11:00 Dlaczego ja?, odc.723 12:00 Gliniarze, odc.114 13:00 Trudne sprawy, odc.760 14:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2647 14:45 Dlaczego ja?, odc.806 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja, odc.3588 16:30 Na ratunek 112, odc.189 17:00 Gliniarze, odc.179 18:00 Pierwsza miłość, odc.2648 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich, odc.502 20:05 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.108 21:10 Przyjaciółki, odc.124 22:10 28 dni 00:30 Wojna Polsko-Ruska 02:50 Tajemnice losu, odc.2941 TVN HD 05:10 Uwaga!, odc. 5242 05:40 Mango 06:50 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 14, odc. 14/15 07:50 Doradca smaku, sez. 8, odc. 5/40 08:00 Dzień Dobry TVN, odc. 2202 10:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 868 12:00 Szkoła, odc. 520 13:00 19 +, odc. 221 13:30 Szpital, odc. 757 14:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 10, odc. 7/13 15:30 Szkoła, odc. 521 16:30 19 +, odc. 222 17:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 869 18:00 Szpital, odc. 758 19:00 Fakty, odc. 7372 19:35 Sport, odc. 7355 19:45 Pogoda, odc. 7352 19:48 Raport smogowy – wiem czym oddycham, odc. 115 19:50 Uwaga!, odc. 5243 20:10 Doradca smaku, sez. 8, odc. 5/40 20:15 Na Wspólnej, sez. 16, odc. 2642 20:55 Milionerzy, odc. 128 21:30 Kuchenne rewolucje, sez. 17, odc. 3/14 22:30 Kilerów 2-óch 01:00 Elita zabójców 03:25 Uwaga!, odc. 5243 03:50 Moc Magii, odc. 66/150 05:10 Nic straconego TV 4 HD 06:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.11 07:05 Scooby Doo: Gdzie jesteś?, odc.5 07:35 Scooby Doo: Gdzie jesteś?, odc.8 08:00 Drużyna A, odc.10 09:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.3 10:00 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.49 10:30 Sekrety Sąsiadów, odc.50 11:00 Drużyna A, odc.11 12:00 Detektyw Monk, odc.4 13:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.80 14:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.168 15:00 Detektywi w Akcji, odc.81 16:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.40 17:00 Nie igraj z aniołem, odc.41 18:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.367 19:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.368 20:00 Sprawiedliwi-Wydział Kryminalny, odc.160 21:00 Do zaliczenia 23:25 Terrorysta 01:10 Anthony Bourdain - bez rezerwacji, odc.3 02:10 Na Patrolu 02:45 Interwencja, odc.3585 03:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.738 04:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.960 05:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.964 TVN 7 HD 05:15 Ukryta prawda, odc. 169 06:15 Szpital, odc. 269 07:15 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 202 08:15 Przepis na życie, odc. 2/13 09:10 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 9/14 10:20 Mango Telezakupy 11:55 Ukryta prawda, odc. 544 12:55 Sąd rodzinny, odc. 203 13:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska, odc. 443 14:55 Szpital, odc. 270 15:55 Gotowe na wszystko IV, odc. 4/17 16:55 Przepis na życie, odc. 3/13 17:55 Kryminalni, sez. 3, odc. 10/14 19:00 Ukryta prawda, odc. 545 20:00 Gliniarz z Beverly Hills II 22:10 Lucyfer, odc. 2/18 23:10 American Horror Story: Asylum, odc. 2/13 00:10 Córka generała 02:40 Moc Magii, odc. 66/150 04:50 Bez montażu 05:45 Koniec programu Polsat 2 HD 6:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 124 7:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 641 8:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 143 9:00 Słoiki Odcinek: 9 10:00 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 37 10:30 Gliniarze Odcinek: 41 11:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 59 12:30 Małolaty Odcinek: 13 13:30 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 38 14:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 377 14:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 378 15:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 379 15:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 536 16:30 Poznaj swoje prawa Odcinek: 60 17:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 257 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 258 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 259 19:00 Gliniarze Odcinek: 42 20:05 Wydarzenia 20:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 536 21:45 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 641 22:50 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 14 23:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 15 23:50 Zdrady Odcinek: 66 0:50 Na ratunek 112 Odcinek: 38 1:25 Gliniarze Odcinek: 42 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:00 Interwencja 3:15 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 2636 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 379 4:30 Zdrady Odcinek: 97 5:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 34 Sezon: 2 TV Trwam 06:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 07:00 Męczeństwo św. Perpetuy 07:50 Kolory Świętości - Św. Jan Boży 07:55 Kartka z kalendarza 08:00 Informacje dnia 08:15 Polski Punkt Widzenia 08:40 Słowo Życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 08:45 Przygody Mobilków - Prawdziwa odwaga 09:00 Na zdrowie 09:25 Święty na każdy dzień 09:30 Witajcie w Grenadzie: moje życie w służbie chorym 10:00 Informacje dnia 10:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 11:25 Myśląc Ojczyzna - Stanisław Michalkiewicz 11:35 Przyroda i ludzie - Dzikie zwierzęta w niespodziewanych miejscach 12:00 Anioł Pański 12:03 Informacje dnia 12:20 Po stronie prawdy 13:20 Bioetyczny detektyw odc. 2 13:40 W Solankowej Dolinie 14:00 Łaski pełna 15:20 Serce Afryki 15:50 Ma się rozumieć 16:00 Informacje dnia 16:10 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 16:35 Przegląd Tygodnika Rodzin Katolickich "Źródło" 16:40 Grunt to droga-Camino to Rodzina - Camino to Rodzina odc. 1 16:55 Przegląd katolickiego tygodnika "Niedziela" 17:00 Ludzie historii - 28 czerwca 1956 17:30 Okiem kamery 17:55 40 dni z Duchem Świętym - Dzień 23 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Rozmowy niedokończone 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Super Księga 2 - Gdzież, ach gdzież odc. 1 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Głos Polski - Antoni Macierewicz - Przewodniczący Podkomisji do Ponownego Zbadania Wypadku Lotniczego z10.04.2010r. w Smoleńsku 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski Punkt Widzenia 22:00 Podobni do ewangelicznego siewcy 22:30 Z wędką nad wodę w Polskę i Świat 23:00 Telewizyjny Uniwersytet Biblijny VI rok 00:00 Programy powtórkowe TVN 24 HD 5:55 Powitanie poranka 6:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 6:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 7:30 Jeden na jeden 7:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 8:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:06 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:15 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:30 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 9:45 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 12:00 Fakty w południe 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 15:00 15 na żywo 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:30 Teleserwis 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Serwis informacyjny, pogoda 19:25 Fakty po Faktach 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:35 Czarno na białym 21:15 Polska i świat 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 23:45 Bilans dnia 0:00 Fakty po Faktach 0:40 Kropka nad i 1:05 Czarno na białym 1:55 Szkło kontaktowe 2:40 Maja w ogrodzie 3:25 Fakty po Faktach 4:00 Dokument/ Inny punkt widzenia/ Polska i Świat 4:55 Maja w ogrodzie 5:35 Kropka nad i TVN 24 BIS HD 06:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 07:30 UKRYTE SKARBY PACYFIKU: MIN KWAI, OSTATNI FRACHTOWIEC ŻAGLOWY 07:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 08:30 LUKSUSOWE WAKACJE LONDYN I BANGKOK 08:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 09:30 PODRÓŻE POZA SZLAKIEM, ODCINEK 8, PERU 09:55 OTWARCIE DNIA 10:20 ŚWIAT 11:55 DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 15:30 ŚWIAT 16:55 BILANS 17:25 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 17:55 SERWIS INFORMACYJNY 18:20 24 GODZINY PO POŁUDNIU 19:00 FAKTY 19:25 FAKTY PO FAKTACH 19:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 21:00 24 GODZINY 21:50 DZIEŃ NA BIS 22:55 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY 00:00 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 00:35 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 01:30 INNY PUNKT WIDZENIA 02:20 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 02:45 XSIĘGARNIA 03:20 DRUGIE ŚNIADANIE MISTRZÓW 04:10 XSIĘGARNIA 04:40 INNY PUNKT WIDZENIA 05:35 BIZNES DLA LUDZI 06:00 FAKTY Z ZAGRANICY Polsat News HD 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 08:45 GRAFFITI 09:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 10:00 INFORMACJE 10:30 INFORMACJE 10:55 POGODA 11:00 INFORMACJE 11:30 INFORMACJE 11:55 POGODA 12:00 INFORMACJE 12:30 INFORMACJE 12:55 POGODA 13:00 INFORMACJE 13:30 INFORMACJE 13:55 POGODA 14:00 INFORMACJE 14:30 INFORMACJE 14:55 POGODA 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 WYDARZENIA 16:10 WIĘCEJ WYDARZEŃ 16:30 TEMATY DNIA 17:45 GRAFFITI POPOŁUDNIOWE 18:00 INFORMACJE 18:25 POGODA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE 19:55 POGODA 20:00 TAK CZY NIE 21:00 INFORMACJE 21:25 POGODA 21:30 INFORMACJE 22:00 WYDARZENIA 23:00 INFORMACJE 23:30 INFORMACJE 23:55 POGODA 00:00 TAK CZY NIE 01:00 INTERWENCJA 01:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 01:30 WYDARZENIA Polsat News 2 06:00 INTERWENCJA 06:20 INTERWENCJA 06:40 INTERWENCJA 07:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 08:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 09:00 INTERWENCJA 09:20 INTERWENCJA 09:40 INTERWENCJA 10:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 11:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 11:30 POGODA 11:35 INTERWENCJA 12:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 13:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 14:00 W BLISKIM PLANIE 15:00 NEWSTELEGRAF 15:50 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 16:50 WIDZIMISIĘ 17:00 ZOOM NA GIEŁDĘ 18:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 18:30 BIZNES INFORMACJE 18:50 WYDARZENIA 19:15 GOŚĆ WYDARZEŃ 19:30 INFORMACJE POLSAT NEWS 20:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 21:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 22:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 23:00 ROZMOWA POLITYCZNA 23:30 INTERWENCJA 00:00 PRAWY DO LEWEGO, LEWY DO PRAWEGO 01:00 WYDARZENIA 22:00 02:00 TO BYŁ DZIEŃ NA ŚWIECIE 02:50 NIE DAJ SIĘ FISKUSOWI TV Republika 7:00 Polska na dzień dobry 8:52 Kalendarz historyczny 9:10 W punkt 9:30 Telezakupy 10:15 Major Krysztopa 10:52 Telezakupy 11:38 Wolne głosy wieczorem 11:50 Gry tajnych służb 12:20 Telezakupy 13:05 Polska na dzień dobry 13:25 Telezakupy 14:10 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 14:15 Pytanie do 14:20 Kalendarz historyczny 14:50 Telezakupy 15:00 Republika po południu 17:15 Wolne głosy 18:30 Polityczne podsumowanie dnia 18:50 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 19:00 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 19:30 Prognoza pogody 19:45 Świat wieczorem 20:00 Gość wieczoru - Wolne głosy wieczorem 20:25 Pytanie do 20:30 10.04.2010. Fakty 20:55 Kulisy manipulacji - flesz 21:00 W punkt 21:30 Otwartym tekstem 22:10 Biznes - Polska 22:50 Suma dnia 23:20 Poland Daily 23:35 10.04.2010. Fakty 23:55 Z Wiejskiej na gorąco 0:10 Wolne głosy 1:40 Świat wieczorem 1:50 W punkt 2:20 Dzisiaj - serwis informacyjny 2:50 Poland Daily 2:55 Prognoza pogody 3:05 Dokument w Republice 3:50 Wolne głosy wieczorem 4:20 Dokument w Republice 5:10 Otwartym tekstem 6:00 Telezakupy wPolsce.pl 06:21 Proszę to wyjaśnić - Magazyn 06:49 Co na to Kościół? - Magazyn 07:16 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 07:40 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 08:00 Witajcie! wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 10:05 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 10:29 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:06 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 11:38 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 12:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 12:07 Bliska zagranica - Magazyn 12:36 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 13:06 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 14:07 Bardzo ważna sprawa - Magazyn 14:31 Tydzień Jacka i Michała Karnowskich - Magazyn 14:59 Bez komentarza - Magazyn 15:00 Przegląd wydarzeń wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 15:07 Bez komentarza - Magazyn 15:10 Mały biznes wielka sprawa - Magazyn 15:43 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 15:54 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 16:17 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 16:36 Bliska zagranica - Magazyn 17:03 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 18:22 Tydzień Jacka i Michała Karnowskich - Magazyn 18:50 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 19:06 Mały biznes wielka sprawa - Magazyn 19:38 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 19:58 Bez komentarza - Magazyn 19:59 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 23:58 Bez komentarza - Magazyn 00:00 Poranna rozmowa - Magazyn publicystyczny 00:23 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 00:46 Bliska zagranica - Magazyn 01:13 Wywiad gospodarczy - Magazyn ekonomiczny 01:32 Tydzień Jacka i Michała Karnowskich - Magazyn 02:00 Mały biznes wielka sprawa - Magazyn 02:32 Dzień wPolsce.pl - Magazyn informacyjny 03:25 Bez komentarza - Magazyn 03:26 Wieczór z... - Magazyn informacyjny 05:24 Tydzień Jacka i Michała Karnowskich - Magazyn 05:51 Bliska zagranica - Magazyn TV Puls HD 06:00 To moje życie!, sez. 3, odc. 242 07:00 Dziesięć przykazań, sez. 1, odc. 9 08:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 47 09:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze, sez. 1, odc. 19: Droga do gwiazd 10:00 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 4: Urocza businesswoman 11:00 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 5: Die Nervensäge 12:00 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 16: Agentka Kensi Blye 12:55 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles, sez. 3, odc. 20: Czas patriotów 13:50 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 19: 19 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny, sez. 17, odc. 6: Die Gejagten 15:45 Gliniarz i prokurator, sez. 2, odc. 5: Czarna owca 16:45 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 27 17:20 13 Posterunek 2, sez. 2, odc. 28 18:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 47 19:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 2, odc. 48 20:00 Teściowie 22:00 Spadaj, tato 00:15 Żyleta 02:15 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 7: Chiński sport to zdrowie 03:05 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 8: Mądrość narodu 03:40 Taki jest świat, sez. 3, odc. 48: 48 04:20 Na jedwabnym szlaku, sez. 1, odc. 9: Smacznego... 05:05 Królowa Serc, sez. 1, odc. 106 Puls 2 HD 06:00 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 7: Bubbles 06:10 Teletubisie, sez. 1, odc. 8: Musical Box 06:35 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 27: Mama Hak wie najlepiej! / Leć magiczny pyle! 07:00 Jake i piraci z Nibylandii, sez. 2, odc. 28: Łajbek podnosi kotwicę / Tęcza w Nibylandii 07:35 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 2: Niepowtarzalny gumiś 08:00 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 4: Kto jest najlepszy 08:10 Tomek i przyjaciele, sez. 19, odc. 5: Mały parowóz, który lubił wyścigi 08:35 Drużyna Umizoomi, sez. 2, odc. 209: Umi Egg Hunt 09:00 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 67: Gobliny i niewidzialna farba 09:10 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 66: Po prostu bądź sobą, Noddy! 09:35 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 68: Nie spóźnij się, Noddy 09:45 Noddy, sez. 1, odc. 69: Noddy i stłuczone talerze 10:00 Dora poznaje świat, sez. 2, odc. 201: Big Storm, The 10:35 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 8: Przez trzy morza 10:45 Porwanie Baltazara Gąbki, sez. 1, odc. 9: Przez kraj Deszczowców 11:00 Reksio, odc. 40: Reksio i ufo 11:10 Reksio, odc. 41: Reksio terapeuta 11:25 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 4: Mali filmowcy 11:35 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 5: Niefortunne niańki 11:50 Zabawy Bolka i Lolka, odc. 6: Opiekunowie zwierząt 12:00 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 11: Zupa fasolowa 12:15 Kuba i Śruba, sez. 1, odc. 12: Pięciu rozbójników 12:35 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 150: Zachcianka Stonefingera 13:00 Gumisie, sez. 6, odc. 3: Toadie zdobywca 13:30 Sylwester i Tweety na tropie, sez. 1, odc. 2: Platynowe koło fortuny 14:00 Flintstonowie, sez. 1, odc. 151: Bal przebierańców 14:35 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 127: Audycja Obłynosa/ Kocham tańczyć 15:00 Timon i Pumba, sez. 4, odc. 83: Uczciwośc używana/ Wrobienie ich w balona 15:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 122: Młoda krew 16:00 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 231: To jest moja impreza 16:10 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 232: Seville kontra Humphrie 16:35 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 233: To my jesteśmy wiewiórki 16:45 Alvinnn!!! I wiewiórki, sez. 2, odc. 234: Uratujemy bal 17:00 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty, odc. 128: Trudy dorastania/ Wyżymaczkowy kłopot 17:35 Kung Fu Panda: Legenda o niezwykłości, sez. 1, odc. 123: Damy cienia 18:00 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 22: The Panchurian Candidate 18:35 Niech żyje król Julian, sez. 2, odc. 24: Koto, Plain and Tall 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 106: Wszystko albo nic/ Dwie stopy nad ziemią i wyżej 19:35 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, sez. 1, odc. 108: Mistrz kierownicy/ Bombowa rozrywka 20:00 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 34: 34 21:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 5, odc. 11: Bracia w wierze 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas, sez. 6, odc. 13: Kiss Kiss, Bye Bye 23:00 Motyw, sez. 2, odc. 1: Raw deal 00:00 Agenci NCIS, sez. 5, odc. 8: Ruchomy cel 00:55 Lombard. Życie pod zastaw, sez. 1, odc. 18: 18 01:50 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 17: Ostatnie zadanie 02:30 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 18: Galerianka 02:55 Niesamowite!, sez. 1, odc. 19: Drugie życie 03:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 2: Biesiada Wędkarska: Karp zatorski 04:10 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 3: Biesiada Tatarska: Pierekaczewnik 04:55 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 4: Biesiada sami swoi: Kołacz śląski 05:35 Biesiada na cztery pory roku, sez. 1, odc. 5: Biesiada myśliwska TV 6 HD 06:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.967 07:00 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.3 08:00 Nieśmiertelny, odc.12 09:00 Policjantki i Policjanci, odc.39 10:00 Galileo, odc.283 11:00 Dom nie do poznania, odc.130 12:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.86 12:55 Miodowe Lata, odc.53 13:40 Niesamowite rekordy, odc.6 14:15 Strażnik Teksasu, odc.32 15:15 Czarodziejki, odc.109 16:15 Medicopter 117, odc.4 17:15 Buffy postrach wampirów, odc.4 18:15 Miodowe Lata, odc.81 19:00 Miodowe Lata, odc.65 20:00 Galileo, odc.284 21:00 CSI: Cyber, odc.3 22:00 CSI: Cyber, odc.4 23:00 Życie, którego nie było 01:00 Hawaje 5-0, odc.16 02:00 STOP Drogówka, odc.111 03:00 Top 10 lista przebojów, odc.967 04:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.754 05:00 Disco Polo Life, odc.757 Super Polsat HD 06:00 Ameryka marzeń, odc.1 07:00 Scooby Doo: Koszmarne bramki 07:35 Scooby Doo i Meksykański Potwór 09:00 Joker, odc.38 10:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.23 11:00 To nie koniec świata !, odc.24 12:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.113 13:00 Przyjaciółki, odc.114 14:00 TOP CHEF, odc.58 15:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.6 17:00 The Brain. Genialny Umysł., odc.15 18:30 SuperPies, odc.1 19:00 Joker, odc.39 20:00 Joker, odc.40 21:00 Niebezpieczny człowiek 23:00 Nie ma mocnych 01:00 TOP CHEF, odc.58 02:30 Hell's Kitchen - Piekielna Kuchnia, odc.6 04:00 MY3, odc.9 04:30 MY3, odc.10 05:00 Nasz Nowy Dom, odc.66 Canal + HD 06:00 Nie przegap, odc. 67 06:10 Łapu Capu 06:15 Tam i z powrotem 07:55 Aktualności filmowe, odc. 5 08:25 Epoka lodowcowa 5: mocne uderzenie 10:00 Basen 10:35 George Michael: Freedom 12:10 Królowa Hiszpanii 14:15 Romantik 14:40 Pojutrze 16:40 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 17:05 Wielki mur 18:45 Nie przegap, odc. 67 18:55 Łapu Capu 19:00 Oliver Stone vs Władimir Putin, odc. 2 20:00 Hard Sun. Przed Apokalipsą, odc. 2 21:00 La zona, odc. 1 22:00 La zona, odc. 2 23:00 Znajdź mnie 00:50 Z odzysku 02:35 Szamanka 04:30 Głośniej od bomb Canal + 1 HD 07:00 Nie przegap, odc. 67 07:10 Łapu Capu 07:15 Tam i z powrotem 08:55 Aktualności filmowe, odc. 5 09:25 Epoka lodowcowa 5: mocne uderzenie 11:00 Basen 11:35 George Michael: Freedom 13:10 Królowa Hiszpanii 15:15 Romantik 15:40 Pojutrze 17:40 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 18:05 Wielki mur 19:45 Nie przegap, odc. 67 19:55 Łapu Capu 20:00 Oliver Stone vs Władimir Putin, odc. 2 21:00 Hard Sun. Przed Apokalipsą, odc. 2 22:00 La zona, odc. 1 23:00 La zona, odc. 2 00:00 Znajdź mnie 01:50 Z odzysku 03:35 Szamanka 05:30 Głośniej od bomb Canal + Film HD 06:00 Biała sukienka 07:10 Nie przegap, odc. 67 07:20 Łapu Capu 07:25 Zwolniona warunkowo 08:55 Boska Florence 10:45 Nie przegap, odc. 67 10:55 Łapu Capu 11:00 Długi weekend 12:15 Dalida. Skazana na miłość 14:20 Droga na szczyt 16:10 Ukryte działania 18:15 mamy2mamy 19:50 Nie przegap, odc. 67 20:00 Lady M. 21:30 Niepokonana Jane 23:05 Sztuka kochania. Historia Michaliny Wisłockiej 01:05 Dług 02:50 Noc poślubna w biały dzień 04:05 Jasminum Canal + Seriale HD 06:00 Nie przegap, odc. 67 06:10 Łapu Capu, odc. 54 06:15 Biuro szpiegów, sez. 2, odc. 7 07:10 Biuro szpiegów, sez. 2, odc. 8 08:05 "Kruk" – making of serialu 08:30 Jeźdźcy burzy, odc. 3 09:30 Jeźdźcy burzy, odc. 4 10:30 Rzeka, odc. 1 11:15 Rzeka, odc. 2 12:00 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 12:30 Dawno temu na Śląsku 12:45 Wodna droga 12:55 Szkoła uwodzenia Czesława M. 14:30 Biuro szpiegów, odc. 5 15:25 Biuro szpiegów, odc. 6 16:30 Bez lęku, odc. 1 17:20 Bez lęku, odc. 2 18:10 Ślub po czterdziestce, odc. 1 19:05 Ślub po czterdziestce, odc. 2 20:00 W imię syna, odc. 9 20:45 W imię syna, odc. 10 21:30 "Kruk" – making of serialu 21:55 Upadek królestwa, sez. 2, odc. 10 22:45 Belfer, odc. 9 23:40 Belfer, odc. 10 00:40 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 01:10 Knives out 02:40 Otwarcie 03:15 "Kruk" – making of serialu 03:40 Czułość 05:00 Aktualnosci filmowe, odc. 5 05:30 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 8 Canal + Family HD 06:00 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 2 06:30 Podwodne cuda Afryki, odc. 4 07:20 Tashi, odc. 26 07:35 Tashi, odc. 27 07:50 Tashi, odc. 28 08:05 Tashi, odc. 29 08:20 Tashi, odc. 30 08:35 Flicka 10:10 Dobra wróżka 11:50 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 12:10 Łapu Capu 12:15 Nowożeńcy 13:50 Podwodne cuda Afryki, odc. 5 14:40 Nie przegap, odc. 67 14:50 Łapu Capu 14:55 Historie miłosne 16:20 Wygrać miłość 18:00 Asy bez kasy 19:35 Nowa Tonacja, odc. 1 19:55 Woda dla słoni 21:55 Dzień w którym zatrzymała się Ziemia 23:35 Młode zwierzęta poznają świat, odc. 6: odc. 6 00:25 Łapu Capu Extra, odc. 2 00:55 Statyści 02:50 Cisza 04:20 Mój Nikifor Canal + Sport HD 06:00 Bundesliga Highlights Show 07:05 Premier League Netbusters 07:35 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 08:45 Basket+ 09:00 Studio Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 09:30 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Tottenham - Juventus 11:35 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Mistrzów UEFA 12:45 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Manchester City - FC Basel 14:50 Premier League: Brighton - Arsenal Londyn 17:00 League Netbusters 17:30 Premier League World 18:00 Basket+ 18:15 NBA Action 18:45 Studio Ligi Europy UEFA 18:55 Liga Europy UEFA: AC Milan - Arsenal FC 21:00 Liga Europy UEFA: Olympique Marsylia - Athletic Bilbao 23:05 Studio Ligi Europy UEFA 23:30 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Europy UEFA 00:15 Sport News+ 00:30 Liga Europy UEFA: CSKA Moskwa - Olympique Lyon 02:30 O co biega? 03:00 Bundesliga Highlights Show 04:00 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Paris Saint-Germain - Real Madryt Canal + Sport 2 HD 06:00 Basket+ 06:20 Sport News+ 06:30 Golf European Tour: I runda Indian Open 08:30 Premier League Netbusters 09:00 Ekstraklasa po godzinach 10:00 Golf European Tour: I runda Indian Open 13:00 Magazyn FIA WRC: Zapowiedź Rajdu Meksyku 13:35 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Jagiellonia Białystok - Wisła Kraków 15:45 Bundesliga Highlights Show 16:50 Liga Mistrzów UEFA: Tottenham - Juventus 18:55 Liga Europy UEFA: CSKA Moskwa - Olympique Lyon 21:05 Golf European Tour: I runda Indian Open 23:05 Sport News+ 23:15 Basket+ 23:35 NBA Action 00:05 Premier League World 00:35 Magazyn skrótów Ligi Europy UEFA 01:20 LOTTO Ekstraklasa: Jagiellonia Białystok - Lechia Gdańsk Canal + Discovery HD 06:00 Sukces nie zna granic odc. 7 - Tajlandia, odc. 7 06:50 Bazary Świata odc. 1 - Doha, Katar, odc. 1 07:40 O co biega?, odc. 3 08:10 NIE PRZEGAP, odc. 67 08:20 Polska Filmowa 2 odc. 2 - Mazowsze, odc. 2 09:10 Królowie stadionów , odc. 4 10:05 Święte miejsca odc. 1 - Irlandia, odc. 1 11:00 Święte miejsca odc. 2 - Kanion Chaco, odc. 2 12:00 Tacy jak my, odc. 1 13:00 Polacy z wyboru , odc. 3 13:50 Zjednoczone Królestwo Pisarzy odc. 2 - Tajemnice Londynu, odc. 2 15:00 Jak Kanada stworzyła Hollywood , odc. 1 15:55 Pokolenie transformacji , odc. 3 16:50 Facebookistan, odc. 1 17:50 NIE PRZEGAP, odc. 67 18:00 DIM - niewidzialna elegancja, odc. 1 18:55 Wojny biustonoszowe, odc. 1 20:00 Mroczna historia Jayne Mansfield, odc. 1 21:30 Europa filmowa - Praga i okolice, odc. 8 22:25 Cierpliwości, pójdziesz do raju, odc. 1 00:00 Zapytaj sexperta, odc. 1 01:50 Elita Bodyguardów: Zibby , odc. 3 02:40 O co biega?, odc. 8 03:10 Polska filmowa odc. 3 - Wybrzeże, odc. 31 04:00 PolandJa, odc. 1 HBO HD 06:00 Toy Story 3 07:45 Nieustraszeni bracia Grimm 09:45 Wszystko dla szczęścia 11:25 Planetarium 13:15 O mały głos 14:55 Kryminalne wypieki: Tylko słodkie 16:25 Temple Grandin 18:15 Sekretne życie par, odc. 2 19:20 Beyond, odc. 3 20:10 Zapiski z pola walki 21:45 Carrie Fisher i Debbie Reynolds prywatnie 23:20 Gwiazdy 01:10 Włoska robota 03:00 Licealna miłość 04:30 Być jak Warren Buffett HBO 2 HD 06:00 John Carter 08:10 XXXLove 09:15 G.I. Joe: Odwet 11:05 Ghost in the Shell 12:50 Stacja Berlin, odc. 7 13:40 Dolina Krzemowa III, odc. 8 14:10 Dzień, w którym mój ojciec stał się krzakiem 15:40 Strażnicy Galaktyki vol. 2 17:55 Brytania, odc. 7 18:45 W ciemność. Star Trek 21:00 Przegląd tygodnia: Wieczór z Johnem Oliverem V, odc. 2 21:35 Piraci z Karaibów: Zemsta Salazara 23:45 Odpowiednik, odc. 3 00:45 Rellik, odc. 3 01:50 Projekt: Monster 03:20 Jackie Brown HBO 3 HD 06:00 Bambi 07:15 Pokój u wdowca 08:55 The Social Network 10:55 Californication VII, odc. 9 11:25 Californication VII, odc. 10 11:55 Fargo II, odc. 1 12:40 Fargo II, odc. 2 13:40 Interwencja 15:10 Sierpniowa mgła 17:15 Najdłuższy marsz Billy'ego Lynna 19:05 Californication VII, odc. 11 19:35 Californication VII, odc. 12 20:05 Dexter VII, odc. 6 21:00 Tu i teraz, odc. 4 22:00 Deadwood II, odc. 4 22:55 Mozaika, odc. 6 23:50 T2: Trainspotting 01:45 Tu i teraz, odc. 4 02:45 Deadwood II, odc. 4 03:40 Dexter VII, odc. 6 04:35 Efekt wody Cinemax HD 06:00 Claire poruszona 07:25 Synowie nocy 08:50 Posmak tuszu 10:10 Kraina przygód 12:00 Podzielony 13:30 Wątpliwość 15:15 Kawalerskie życie 16:55 Synowie nocy 18:20 Truskawkowe dni 20:00 Skandalista Larry Flynt 22:10 Życie i śmierć Petera Sellersa 00:20 Wyjście z tunelu 02:20 Elektroniczna bransoletka 02:35 Panika 04:05 Akt odwagi Cinemax 2 HD 06:00 Co było, a nie jest 07:40 Pelé: Narodziny legendy 09:25 Znikający iluzjonista 10:55 Gukoroku - ślady grzechu 12:50 Ryzykant 14:30 Kropla słońca na ziemi 15:35 Iqaluit 17:15 Pelé: Narodziny legendy 19:00 Rodzice 20:30 Guerrilla, odc. 5 21:25 Uczeń 23:20 Z czystym sercem 01:00 Equilibrium 02:45 Jak kłamać w Ameryce 04:25 Neta Sundance TV HD 06:00 The Death and Resurrection Show 08:30 Magician: The Astonishing Life and Work of Orson Welles 10:00 Sztuka robienia kawałów 11:25 Prince 12:40 Tyke Elephant Outlaw 14:00 The Death and Resurrection Show 16:30 Magician: The Astonishing Life and Work of Orson Welles 18:00 María Montez: La película 19:40 Night Catches Us 21:10 Rectify 22:00 Mad Men 22:50 Brooklyn Castle 00:30 The Jam: About the Young Idea 02:00 María Montez: La película 03:40 Night Catches Us Kino TV 05:30 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 06:30 112 - na każde wezwanie - odc. 6 07:05 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 07:50 Autor widmo 10:35 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 11:10 Tygrysie oczy 13:20 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 13:40 POIROT - Trójkąt na Rodos 14:45 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 15:05 Dwóch facetów w jednym 17:00 TV Okazje - Nowa Jakość Telezakupów 17:45 Porzucony według Harlana Cobena - odc. 3 18:45 POIROT - Niemy świadek 21:00 WIECZÓR Z HORROREM - Posłańcy 22:55 Peaky Blinders - odc. 1 00:10 Peaky Blinders - odc. 2 01:25 Fala 03:45 Lucky Luke FilmBox Extra 04:25 Cudowne Pieski 05:50 Fame 07:35 George i Fanchette - część 1 09:05 George i Fanchette - część 2 10:35 Droga do raju 12:05 Wyzwanie miłości 13:30 Superhero 14:50 Zanim powiesz: „Tak!” 16:20 Coco 17:55 Romans (jak) z powieści 19:25 Najlepszy przyjaciel dziewczyny 21:00 Zdobyć Woodstock 23:00 Wendy i Lucy 00:20 Vera Drake 02:25 Berkeley 03:50 Coco Chanel FilmBox Family 05:15 Mandie i sekretny tunel 06:55 Podróż marzeń - odc. 2 07:40 Dzieciaki w Egipcie 09:00 Ewa i ognisy koń 10:30 Ukryta twierdza 12:05 Mandie i skarb Czerokezów 13:50 Afryka – Wyprawa na safari 15:15 Czarownica, której nie było 16:50 Dzieci mojej siostry same w domu 18:10 Lodowy smok 19:25 Sniff i duch z bagien 21:00 Historia Elvisa 22:30 T.I.M. FilmBox Premium HD 04:40 Nasz bezlitosny świat 06:05 Leonie 07:45 Siostrzyczka 09:20 Zakochany Paryż 11:20 Mikołajek 12:50 Złote wrota 14:45 Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu 16:15 Magik z Nowego Jorku 17:50 Wojna w Royal Palace 19:35 W harmonii 21:00 Cake 22:40 Hultaje - odc.4 23:25 Cake 01:05 Karma 02:30 Hultaje - odc.4 03:15 Hesher Epic Drama 06:05 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 2, odc. 5 07:00 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 7 08:00 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 7 09:10 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 2 10:15 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 2, odc. 5 11:30 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 13 12:30 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 7 13:25 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 7 14:35 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 2 15:40 Zagadki kryminalne panny Fisher, sez. 2, odc. 6 16:50 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 8 17:55 Skazani na banicję, sez. 1, odc. 3 19:05 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 14 20:00 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 8 21:00 W komnatach Wolf Hall, sez. 1, odc. 3 22:10 Zaraza, sez. 1, odc. 2 23:15 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów, sez. 2, odc. 11 00:30 Prawdziwa historia rodu Borgiów, sez. 2, odc. 12 01:35 Zaraza, sez. 1, odc. 2 02:25 W komnatach Wolf Hall, sez. 1, odc. 3 03:20 Pan Selfridge, sez. 2, odc. 8 04:10 Grand Hotel, sez. 3, odc. 14 05:00 Muszkieterowie, sez. 2, odc. 8 TVP Kultura 08:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Bronisław Wildstein 08:15 Dezerterzy - Paweł Gumola; rozmowa 08:50 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 09:05 Którędy po sztukę - Stanisław Dróżdż; magazyn 09:20 Rysa - txt. str. 777 83'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2008) 11:00 Jan Serce - odc. 7/10 - Raz kozie śmierć - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:05 Jan Serce - odc. 8/10 - Matylda - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 13:10 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy - Bronisław Wildstein 13:30 Personel 66'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (1975) 14:50 Chuligan Literacki; magazyn o książkach 15:20 Dziady 30'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 16:00 Lawa 128'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (1989) 18:20 Marcowa gra. Czy Władysław Gomułka był antysemitą?... - txt. str. 777 52'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2016) 19:20 Teraz animacje! - Wszystko płynie 7'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (2007) 19:30 Teraz animacje! - Katar 5'; film animowany kraj prod.Polska (1984) 19:40 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 20:00 Czwartkowy klub filmowy - Uniesie nas wiatr (Le Vent nous Emportera, Bad ma re khahad bord / Wind will carry us) 113' kraj prod.Iran, Francja (1999) 22:05 Scena Klasyczna - (16); koncert 22:35 Hipopotamy; film animowany 22:50 Dziennik filozofa - 88; felieton 23:05 Ziemia, planeta ludzi - Yes Meni idą na rewolucję (The Yes Men Are Revolting) 87'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2014) 00:45 Kino nocne - Egzamin dojrzałości 45'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2015) 01:45 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny 02:10 Faust (Faust) 181'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2011) 05:25 Teledyski 05:35 Afisz kulturalny - 8 - 9 marca 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 06:50 Był taki dzień - 8 marca; felieton 06:55 Historia Polski - Zapomniany Legion; film dokumentalny 07:50 Szlakiem miejsc niezwykłych - Pomniki Historii - Pomniki historii - Łańcut; reportaż 08:05 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 08:35 Duchy, zamki, upiory - Tajemnice Baranowa Sandomierskiego 30'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1995) 09:20 Przeprowadzki - odc. 8/10 - Steinway ordynata - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 10:25 Nowe Ateny - Marzec 1968; program publicystyczny 11:15 Flesz historii - odc. 380; cykl reportaży 11:35 Biało - czerwoni - historie niezwykłe - Dyskobolka Halina Konopacka; cykl dokumentalny 11:55 Rachela na Dworcu Gdańskim 45'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 12:45 Marzec 68 w obiektywie MSW; film dokumentalny 13:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Ziemia zawsze pamięta 13:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Dwa pociski; cykl dokumentalny 14:10 Sensacje XX wieku - Mata Hari - txt. str. 777 14:40 Encyklopedia II wojny światowej - Stalingrad cz 1 26'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1993) 15:15 Sprawiedliwi - Kto ratuje jedno życie... 20'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2006) 15:40 Życie po życiu numeru 5308 29'; reportaż kraj prod.Polska (2007) 16:25 Historia Polski - Iskra w kamieniu; film dokumentalny 17:20 Taśmy bezpieki - Lustracja, agenci 17:50 Chłopi - odc. 6/13 - Ogień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 18:55 Sensacje XX wieku - Zamach na Lenina - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:25 Sensacje XX wieku - Największa tajemnica księcia Windsoru - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny 19:55 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii. - Złamana strzała 20:35 Tajemnice III Rzeszy - odc. 4/6 Pieniądze Hitlera (Last secrets of the Third Reich. Hitler's money) 50'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2011) 21:35 Przeprowadzki - odc. 9/10 - Sejf 1 - go Pułku Szwoleżerów - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 22:45 Spór o historię - Władcy polscy: Stanisław Leszczyński; debata 23:25 Muzy i kochanki - Misia 27'; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (1996) 24:00 Marzec’68 milicyjny zapis 22'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2001) 00:35 Ośmiornica - s. 10 odc. 3/4 (La Piovra); serial kraj prod.Włochy (1984) 01:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - Ludzie buszu - odc 33 - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 02:25 Chłopi - odc. 6/13 - Ogień - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 03:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 05:15 Familiada - odc. 2397; teleturniej 05:50 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Wieprzowina - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 06:30 OPPA 2000 - Gdzie jest Dzidek (2); widowisko 07:35 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (1) - Ani Mru Mru / Kabaret Moralnego Niepokoju; widowisko rozrywkowe 08:30 Jeden z dziesięciu - 4/100; teleturniej 09:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 85 ed. 3; teleturniej 09:45 Taka to robota czyli kabaretowy przegląd zawodów - (10) - Urzędnik cz. 2; program rozrywkowy 10:45 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki - /95/ - "Żeby Polska była Polską" - Jan Pietrzak 11:00 Familiada - odc. 2397; teleturniej 11:35 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (1); program rozrywkowy 12:35 Życie to Kabaret - Kabaret Hrabi - Co jest śmieszne (2); program rozrywkowy 13:40 Śpiewające fortepiany - (1) 14:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (1) 15:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (2) 16:50 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Festiwal Kabaretu Koszalin 2004. Marian i Hela - powtórka z wesela (3) 17:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kaczka - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 18:25 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc 23 - Corrida - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 18:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 31 Szwecja "Skania" (114); magazyn kulinarny 19:35 Humor w odcinkach - Słodkie życie - Wolna chata /7/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (2) 21:20 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (2) - Sport - Kabaret Skeczów Męczących / Tomasz Jachimek - txt. str. 777; widowisko rozrywkowe 22:20 Kierunek Kabaret - - /45/ - Sieć i inne dobrodziejstwa współczesności 23:20 Olga Lipińska zaprasza - (33) - Wspomnienie o Wojtku Pokorze; talk-show 00:10 Koło fortuny - odc. 84 ed. 3; teleturniej 00:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - 30. Lidzbarskie Wieczory Humoru i Satyry - "30 lat minęło" - kabareton 1; widowisko rozrywkowe 01:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (1) - txt. str. 777 02:45 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - IX Płocka Noc Kabaretowa 2015. Gra o żyrandol - (2) - txt. str. 777 03:50 Rozrywka Retro - Kabaret POTEM przedstawia - Sny i zmory im. sierżanta Zdyba 04:35 Zakończenie dnia TVP ABC 04:50 Domisie - odc. 386 Dzień w kratkę; program dla dzieci 05:20 Smerfy - Długa opowieść Dziadka, odc. 190 (Long Table for Grandpa); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988) 05:50 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Chory ząb, odc. 1; serial animowany 06:00 Peg + kot - Problem z zasypianiem, odc. 6 (The Sleepover Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 06:15 Nasze zwierzaki - Wielki ślimak afrykański, odc. 6 (GIANT AFRICAN LAND SNAIL); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 06:35 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - To moja książka, odc. 4 (It's My Book); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 06:50 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Dzięki za lekarstwo, odc. 6 (Thanks for remedy); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 07:15 Tree Fu Tom - Robot Zigzoo, odc. 7 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:45 Heidi - Noc poza domem, odc. 6 (A NIGHT OUT); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 08:10 Stacyjkowo - Hugo i magnes, odc. 6 (Hodge And The Magnet); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 08:20 Ernest i Celestyna - Potwór z jeziora, odc. 6 (La bete du lac); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 08:35 Super Wings - Przepis na sukces, odc. 19 (A Winning Recipe) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 08:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Jak kot i mysz, odc. 58 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 09:00 Masza i niedźwiedź - Słodkie życie, odc. 33 (La Dolce Vita) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 09:10 Reksio - Reksio i kruk, odc. 60; serial animowany 09:25 Domisie - Prawdziwego przyjaciela poznajemy w biedzie; program dla dzieci 09:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 10; magazyn 10:10 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Klejowa pułapka, odc. 18 (Sticky Situation); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 10:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Psiaczek, odc. 2; serial animowany 10:35 Peg + kot - Problem z trzema misiami, odc. 7 (The Three Bears Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 10:55 Nasze zwierzaki - Kucyki szetlandzkie, odc. 7 (SHETLAND PONY); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 11:15 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Słońce to ja, odc. 5 (There is Only One Sun and That's Me!); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 11:30 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Szklany pantofelek, odc. 7 (The great slipper slip up); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 12:00 Tree Fu Tom - Wśród przyjaciół, odc. 8 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 12:25 Heidi - Za bochenek chleba, odc. 7 (FOR A LOAF OF BREAD); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 12:55 Stacyjkowo - Koko i wiewiórki, odc. 7 (Koko And The Squirrels); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 13:10 Ernest i Celestyna - Bibi, odc. 7 (Bibi); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 13:25 Super Wings - Komnata tajemnic, odc. 20 (Follow That Ghost) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 13:40 Masza i niedźwiedź - Game over, odc. 59 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 13:45 Masza i niedźwiedź - Uśmiech proszę, odc. 34 (.) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 13:55 Świnka Peppa, seria VI - Piaskownica, odc. 8 (The Sandpit); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2017) 14:00 Świnka Peppa, seria III - Richard Królik przychodzi się pobawić, odc. 8 (Richard Rabbit Comes to Play); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 14:15 Petersburski Music Show - odc. 48; program muzyczny 14:45 My Little Pony, seria I - Końska plotka, odc. 9 (Bridle Gossip); serial animowany kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 15:10 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? - odc. 8; magazyn 15:30 Strażak Sam, seria 6 - Nie wywołuj wilka z lasu, odc. 19 (Cry Wolf); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 15:45 Domisie - odc. 386 Dzień w kratkę; program dla dzieci 16:10 Nela Mała Reporterka - odc. 42 Rybacy ze Sri Lanki - txt. str. 777 AD; magazyn 16:30 Shimmer i Shine - Światła! Kamera! Dżiny!, odc. 8 (Lights! Camera! Genies!); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (2015) 17:00 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Deszczowe wakacje, odc. 3; serial animowany 17:05 Peg + kot - Problem z olbrzymami, odc. 8 (The Giant Problem); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2014) 17:25 Nasze zwierzaki - Fretki, odc. 8 (FERRETS); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2016) 17:45 Charlie i Lola, seria 1 - Zajmiemy się twoim psem, odc. 6 (We Can Look After Your Dog); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 18:05 Przygody szewczyka Grzesia - Słodko, słodko, odc. 8 (The kandy men); serial animowany kraj prod.Chorwacja (1995) 18:30 Tree Fu Tom - Pszczółki do spółki, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 19:00 Wieczorynka - Heidi - Uwięzieni w wielkim domu, odc. 8 (TRAPPED IN THE MANOR); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2015) 19:20 Wieczorynka - Stacyjkowo - Kąpiel Wilsona, odc. 8 (Wilson Gets A Wash); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2008) 19:30 Wieczorynka - Ernest i Celestyna - Zimowy sen, odc. 8 (Blizzard); serial animowany kraj prod.Luksemburg, Francja, Belgia (2015) 19:40 Wieczorynka - Super Wings - Gwiazda, odc. 21 (Pop Start) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Korea Połudn. (2015) 19:55 Wieczorynka - Czytanie przed spaniem - Dziecięce sprawy. O świetlikach i światełkach; widowisko kameralne 20:05 Masza i niedźwiedź - Do usług, odc. 60 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2016) 20:15 Masza i niedźwiedź - Niełatwo być dzieckiem, odc. 35 (Kidding Around) - AD; serial animowany kraj prod.Rosja (2014) 20:25 Inazuma Eleven - Przerażające Cyborgi!, odc. 8 (The Terryfying Soccer Cyborgs!) kraj prod.Japonia (2008) 20:50 Nowe przygody Lucky Luke’a - Następcy tronu, odc. 9 (The Clown Princes); serial animowany kraj prod.Francja (2001) 21:20 Bibi Blocksberg - odc 8/26 Bibi i wampiry (Bibi Blocksberg ep Bibi und die Vampire); serial animowany kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:55 Miś Uszatek - Lokatorzy na zimę, odc. 102; serial animowany 22:05 Podróże z historią - odc. 54 Zwykła historia niezwykłych nazw - txt. str. 777 AD; cykl dokumentalny 22:40 Jak to działa - odc. 137 Kogeneracja - txt. str. 777; magazyn 23:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Seriale 05:35 Korona królów - odc 9 - txt. str. 777; telenowela historyczna TVP 06:10 Na sygnale - odc. 153 "Dobra energia" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 06:40 Na sygnale - odc. 154 "Sztuka walki bez walki" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 07:15 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 08:20 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP 09:15 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 09:40 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 33 "Trudne decyzje" - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 10:20 O mnie się nie martw - s. VIII odc. 1/13 - txt. str. 777 AD; serial komediowy TVP 11:20 Ranczo - odc. 37 (seria III, odc. 11) - Zrozumieć kobietę - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 12:20 Ranczo - odc. 38 (seria III, odc. 12) - Złoty deszcz - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 13:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 145 - Kurtka (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 11) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 14:20 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 146 - Wesele (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 12) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 15:20 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 694 Żeby nie bolało - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 16:15 Na sygnale - odc. 154 "Sztuka walki bez walki" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 16:45 Ranczo - odc. 39 (seria III, odc. 13) - Szczęśliwe rozwiązanie - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 17:50 Ranczo - odc. 40 (seria IV, odc. 1) - Szok poporodowy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:50 Bulionerzy - odc. 39 - Pracoholik; serial komediowy TVP 19:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 147 - Oskarżony (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 20:30 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 4) - odc. 270 (s. 4, odc. 51) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century), ep. 270 (s. 4, ep. 51)) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 21:30 Ranczo - odc. 41(seria IV, odc. 2) - Sztormy emocjonalne - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:35 Ranczo - odc. 42 (seria IV, odc. 3) - Śluby i rozstania - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 23:35 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 148 - Ślady przeszłości (Ojciec Mateusz XII odc. 1) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 00:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 698 Mistrz czy uczeń? - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 01:30 Instynkt - odc. 3 "Złamane serce" - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 02:25 Instynkt - odc. 4 - Znak Lucyfera - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 03:20 Na kłopoty... Bednarski - odc. 7/7 - Nasz człowiek - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 04:30 M jak miłość - odc. 752; serial TVP 05:20 Zakończenie dnia TVP Sport HD 07:50 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe MŚ - Birmingham - dz. 4 10:10 Kolarstwo torowe - Mistrzostwa Świata: Appeldorn - podsumowanie (Mistrzostwa Świata: Appeldorn - podsumowanie) kraj prod.Włochy (2018) 11:55 Lekkoatletyka - Halowe MŚ - Birmingham - podsumowanie 13:50 Barca TV - FC Barcelona - Atletico Madrid 16:25 Barca TV - magazyn 17:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy - 1/16 finału - podsumowanie 18:55 Piłka nożna - - Liga Europy - 1/8F (1): Atletico Madryt - Lokomotiv Moskwa 21:00 Piłka nożna - Liga Europy - 1/8F (2): Lazio Rzym - Dynamo Kijów 23:00 Sportowy Wieczór 23:35 Piłka nożna - - Liga Europy - 1/8F (1): Atletico Madryt - Lokomotiv Moskwa 01:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP HD 06:00 Pasja ekstremalna - odc. 4; magazyn 06:25 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 30 Londyn "Wypad za miasto" (113); magazyn kulinarny 07:00 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - (76) Kosmici - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży 07:35 Klan - odc. 3053 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 08:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 92 "Razem czy osobno" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 08:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 93 "Videofilmowanie" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 09:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 108 (seria VIII odc. 13) - Obrączka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 109 (seria IX odc. 1) - Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 10:55 Wspaniałe stulecie (s. 3) - odc. 206 (s. III, odc. 79) (Muhtesem Yüzyil (Magnificent Century) ep. 206) - txt. str. 777; serial kostiumowy kraj prod.Turcja (2014) 11:55 Życie nad rozlewiskiem - odc. 13/13 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 12:55 Klan - odc. 3054 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP 13:25 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Piernikowa kuchnia Kopernika - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 14:05 Komisarz Alex - odc. 116 (seria IX odc. 12) - Opętanie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 14:55 Ranczo - odc. 46 (seria IV, odc. 7) - Dzieci śmieci - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:55 Ranczo - odc. 47(seria IV, odc. 8) - W samo południe - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 16:55 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Lüneburg (12); magazyn kulinarny 17:30 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 3. Niemcy - Dolna Saksonia - Kartofel z Zachodu (13); magazyn kulinarny 18:05 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 57(seria V, odc. 1) - Gwiazdeczka - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 18:55 Ranczo - odc. 88 (seria VII, odc. 10) - Koniec świata w Wilkowyjach - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:55 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 94 "Szykujemy Święta" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:25 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 95 "Strachy na lachy" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 20:55 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Gotowanie dla strażaków - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny 21:35 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 223 "W mieszczańskich okowach" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 224 "Prohibicja domowa" sezon 11 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP 22:40 Świętokrzyska Gala Kabaretowa 2014 - Poszukiwacze zaginionego humoru cz. 1 49' 23:40 Na sygnale - odc. 151 "Słodkie życie" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:10 Na sygnale - odc. 152 "Paparazzo" - txt. str. 777; serial fabularyzowany TVP 00:40 Dwoje do poprawki (Hope Springs) 95'; komediodramat kraj prod.USA (2012) 02:30 Biało - Czerwoni z Chrząstawy - txt. str. 777 53'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2014) 05:40 Zakończenie dnia TVN Fabuła HD 06:00 Druga szansa, sez. 4, odc. 5/13 07:00 Julia, odc. 150/186 07:30 Julia, odc. 151/186 08:00 Magda M., sez. 4, odc. 8 09:00 Dr House III, odc. 2/24 10:00 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 11 11:00 Szkoła Filmowa LONGPLAY, sez. 3, odc. 8/10 11:30 Na Wspólnej, sez. 8, odc. 1221 12:05 Na Wspólnej, sez. 8, odc. 1222 12:35 Zaklinaczka duchów, odc. 5 13:35 Magda M., sez. 4, odc. 9 14:35 Przepis na życie, sez. 2, odc. 12 15:35 Druga szansa, sez. 4, odc. 6/13 16:35 Singielka, odc. 111/141 17:10 70 lat PWST, odc. 8 17:25 ShortStory 2-P Adamczyk, sez. 1, odc. 4/12 17:30 Kochaj i tańcz 20:00 DKF, sez. 2, odc. 9/10 21:00 Twój na zawsze 23:25 Mucha 01:25 Small talk z Anią - Wiek Adaline, odc. 5/21 01:30 Andrzej Sołtysik przedstawia - M Zajączkowska, odc. 23/26 02:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 411 03:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 412 04:05 Ukryta prawda, odc. 413 05:05 Kocham. Enter, odc. 1/44 05:55 Koniec programu HGTV 05:55 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 38 06:25 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 39 06:55 Bitwa o dom, odc. 13 07:55 Stary dom, nowe wnętrze, odc. 21/45 08:55 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 4/13 09:25 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 5/13 09:55 Ten remont się opłaca, odc. 1/10 10:55 Zgłoś remont - odcinek specjalny 11:55 House Hunters - Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 1/10 12:25 Zarobić na remoncie - Atlanta, odc. 1/14 12:55 Nowe życie na Hawajach, odc. 12/13 13:25 Nowe życie na Karaibach, odc. 6/14 13:55 Stary dom, nowe wnętrze, odc. 22/45 14:55 Nowa Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 1/39 15:25 Akademia ogrodnika, odc. 1/39 15:30 Kupujemy dom nad jeziorem, odc. 2/13 16:00 Szaleństwo minidomów, odc. 27/30 16:30 Szaleństwo minidomów, odc. 5 17:00 Domowe rewolucje, odc. 1/8 18:00 Domy z potencjałem, odc. 1/15 19:00 Niezwykłe domy, odc. 4/13 20:00 Wakacyjny dom za darmo, odc. 9/13 21:00 Na ratunek starym domom, odc. 1/14 21:30 Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 9/13 22:00 House Hunters - Poszukiwacze domów, odc. 2/10 22:30 Łowcy domów do remontu, odc. 9/13 23:30 Międzynarodowi łowcy domów do remontu, odc. 7/13 00:30 Domowe rewolucje, odc. 1/8 01:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 17 02:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 30 02:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 44 03:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 25 03:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 6 04:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 64 04:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 17 05:00 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 30 05:30 Maja w ogrodzie, odc. 6 06:00 Koniec programu Food Network 06:15 Posiekani, odc. 9/13 07:15 Wielki wyścig food trucków, odc. 1/7 08:15 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 9/13: Cielęta u Tima 08:45 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 10/13: Danie w 16 minut: szybka pasta 09:15 Kulinarny pojedynek na bazarze, odc. 1/7 09:45 Kulinarny pojedynek na bazarze, odc. 2/7 10:15 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 8/13 10:45 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 11/13 11:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 14/23: Providence 11:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 15/23: Portsmouth 12:15 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 1/13 12:45 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 2/13 13:15 Ayesha gotuje w domu, odc. 3/6 13:45 Ayesha gotuje w domu, odc. 4/6 14:15 Posiekani, odc. 6/13: Pojedynek gwiazd: część 4 15:15 Ewa gotuje, odc. 12 15:45 Ewa gotuje, odc. 2/16 16:15 Kuchenne rewolucje, odc. 9/12 17:15 Sexy kuchnia Magdy Gessler, odc. 5/9 17:45 Pyszne, odc. 9/12 18:15 Pyszne, odc. 10/12 18:45 Wyjątkowe słodycze, odc. 11/13 19:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 16/23: Route 66 19:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 17/23: Autostrada wzdłuż wybrzeża Pacyfiku 20:15 Kuchenne rewolucje, odc. 10/12 21:15 Zasadzka na restaurację, odc. 5/6 22:15 Wojna na babeczki, odc. 13 23:15 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 16/23: Route 66 23:45 Człowiek kontra naród smakoszy, odc. 17/23: Autostrada wzdłuż wybrzeża Pacyfiku 00:15 Mordercza kuchnia, odc. 12/13 01:15 Wojna na babeczki, odc. 13 02:15 Na ratunek restauracjom, odc. 19/26: Bar ze świeżymi kanapkami 03:05 Posiekani, odc. 10/13: Ostra jazda 03:55 Ayesha gotuje w domu, odc. 3/6 04:25 Ayesha gotuje w domu, odc. 4/6 04:50 Ewa Gotuje, odc. 7/16 05:15 Ewa Gotuje, odc. 8/16 05:40 Kobieta na Dzikim Zachodzie, odc. 10/13: Danie w 16 minut: szybka pasta 06:05 Koniec programu Travel Channel 05:50 Wielkie europejskie podróże koleją, odc. 3/4: Z Wiednia do Triestu 06:20 Wielkie europejskie podróże koleją, odc. 4: Z Budapesztu do Warszawy 06:50 Obieżyświat, odc. 5/13: Anglia północno-wschodnia 07:50 Wyprawa w nieznane, odc. 8/17: Prawdziwy krzyż Chrystusa 08:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 12/13: Porcelanowe bliźniaki, żona strażnika i zaginiona Atlantyda 09:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 10/20: Marsylia 10:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 11/20: Tel Awiw 10:50 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 13/26 11:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 14/26 11:50 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów, odc. 9/13: Powrót do korzeni w Rosarito 12:20 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów, odc. 12/13: Nie wszystko złoto, co się świeci w La Serena w Chile 12:50 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów, odc. 4/13: Tajemnicza Santa Elena 13:20 Międzynarodowi poszukiwacze domów, odc. 8/13: Rodzina opuszcza Kanadę, by w paragwajskim Asunción utrzymać się z jednej pensji 13:50 Hotelowe rewolucje, odc. 11/13: Lepiej mnie nie wkurzaj 14:50 Alaska w budowie, odc. 8/13: Cody i pomysł na wagę złota 15:50 ziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 2/13: San Francisco 16:20 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 3/13: Jamajka 16:50 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki, odc. 2/16: Twin Cities - Bliźniacze Miasta 17:50 Kobieta na krańcu świata, odc. 8/10 18:20 Kobieta na krańcu świata, odc. 3/10 18:50 Agent - Gwiazdy, odc. 5/13 19:50 Obieżyświat, odc. 5/13: Anglia północno-wschodnia 20:50 Dwaj poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 5/8 21:20 Dwaj poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 6/8 21:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 6/13 22:50 Świat szeroko otwarty, odc. 5/15 23:20 Dziewczyna na horyzoncie, odc. 5/6 23:50 Nieprzetarte szlaki, odc. 5/15: Kalifornia 00:50 Na safari wśród ludzi, odc. 1/2 01:15 Świat Watta, odc. 6/13: Francja: nieuprzejmi Francuzi? 01:45 Świat Watta, odc. 7/13: Wenecja: czy trafię za kratki za pływanie nago? 02:15 Dwaj poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 5/8 02:40 Dwaj poszukiwacze skarbów, odc. 6/8 03:05 Dziwaczne potrawy Ameryki, odc. 8/10: Denver 03:50 Muzealne tajemnice, odc. 8/13: Pocisk pocztowy, nie bój się marzyć, dziecięcy wojownik 04:35 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 2/13: San Francisco 05:00 Dziwaczne potrawy: smakowite miasta, odc. 3/13: Jamajka 05:25 Koniec programu Polsat Play HD 06:00 Polska w monitoringu, odc.17 06:30 Gliniarze, odc.6 07:00 Top 20: Najgłupsi na świecie, odc.6 08:00 LOL - ŚMIECH NA TYSIĄC SPOSOBÓW, odc.3 08:30 LOL - ŚMIECH NA TYSIĄC SPOSOBÓW, odc.4 09:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.66 09:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.67 10:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.779 10:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.780 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.781 11:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.782 12:00 Królowie lombardu, odc.3 13:00 Pogromcy mitów, odc.142 14:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.1 15:00 Wojna o dom marzeń, odc.6 16:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.206 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.207 17:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy, odc.208 17:30 Autościema - czyli jak kupować, by nie żałować, odc.28 18:00 Szrot lista, odc.2 18:30 Nowoczesna armia, odc.2 19:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.68 19:30 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.69 20:00 Hardkorowy lombard, odc.70 20:30 Dog i Beth - łowcy głów, odc.6 21:30 Drwale, odc.4 22:00 Emil pogromca mandatów, odc.38 22:30 Śmierć na 1000 sposobów, odc.8 23:00 Chłopaki do wzięcia, odc.112 23:30 Moja matka woli młodych mężczyzn 01:35 Upojne noce baleriny 03:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.51 04:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.52 04:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.46 05:00 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.47 05:30 997 - Fajbusiewicz na tropie, odc.48 Polsat Cafe HD 06:00 Oskarżone, odc.8 07:00 Na granicy śmierci, odc.6 08:00 Superniania, odc.18 09:00 Małolaty, odc.35 10:00 Szpital dziecięcy, odc.5 11:00 Sprawdź jak to zrobić, odc.1 12:00 Lombard z Beverly Hills, odc.10 12:30 Zoom na miasto 13:00 Szkoła ostatniej szansy, odc.1 14:00 Chłopcy z botoksu 15:00 Celebrity Scoop 15:30 Aleja Sław, odc.102 16:00 Narzeczona na zamówienie 17:00 Nasz nowy dom, odc.68 18:00 Oskarżone, odc.2 19:00 Nie mów pannie młodej, odc.4 20:00 Zdrady, odc.118 21:00 Gry małżeńskie, odc.21 22:00 Gwiazdy na dywaniku, odc.273 22:30 Life of Kylie, odc.1 1/8 23:00 Bez zahamowań - fantazje online 00:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.2 01:00 Najdziwniejsze choroby, odc.1 02:00 Cztery wesela, odc.10 03:00 Jak dobrze wyjść za mąż, odc.1 04:00 Z kamerą u Kardashianów, odc.2 05:00 Tabu, odc.1 Polsat Music HD 06:00 Hitowy poranek 10:00 Gorące hity 13:00 Tylko hity 16:00 Gorące hity 20:00 Tylko hity 22:00 Twoja Twarz Brzmi Znajomo, odc.23 00:00 Gorące hity 02:00 Hity nocą Polsat Doku HD 06:00 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.15 06:30 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.16 07:00 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.20 07:30 Stołeczna drogówka, odc.21 08:00 Skazany za..., odc.23 08:30 Skazany za..., odc.24 09:00 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.26 09:30 Skarby III Rzeszy, odc.27 10:00 Poszukiwacze historii, odc.20 10:30 Poszukiwacze historii, odc.21 11:00 Żołnierze Allaha 12:20 Największe napady świata, odc.1 13:20 Największe napady świata, odc.2 14:20 Bojownicy z Północy 15:45 Największe samoloty świata, odc.15 16:45 Największe samoloty świata, odc.14 17:50 Metropolie śmieci, odc.10 18:50 Metropolie śmieci, odc.11 19:50 Auschwitz - fabryka śmierci, odc.3 20:55 Auschwitz - fabryka śmierci, odc.4 22:00 1945 - rok krwawej zemsty 23:20 Kto zabił Neandertalczyka 00:30 Największe napady świata, odc.1 01:30 Syndykat zbrodni, odc.1 02:00 Syndykat zbrodni, odc.2 02:30 Taaaka ryba, odc.13 03:00 Taaaka ryba, odc.14 03:30 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.23 04:00 Tajna historia XX wieku, odc.24 04:30 Skazany za..., odc.52 05:00 Skazany za..., odc.53 05:30 Mordercy, odc.3 Polsat Sport News HD 07:00 PBN News 07:05 Liga ukraińska 09:00 PBN News 09:05 Energa Basket Liga - TBV Start Lublin - BM Slam Stal Ostrów Wlkp. 11:00 PBN News 11:05 7. strefa - magazyn siatkarski 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Liga holenderska - NAC Breda - Feyenoord 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 CAFE FUTBOL 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 Liga czeska - AC Sparta Praha - FC Zbrojovka Brno 18:00 PBN News 18:05 Liga czeska - AC Sparta Praha - FC Zbrojovka Brno 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Liga rosyjska - Lokomotiw - Spartak Moskwa 21:00 PBN News 21:05 Liga holenderska - Vitesse - Ajax Amsterdam 23:00 PBN News 23:05 NICE 1. liga - Podbeskidzie Bielsko - Biała - Stomil Olsztyn 01:30 CAFE FUTBOL 4fun.tv 6:00 4fun budzi ludzi 9:00 Stosunkowo najwięcej muzyki 14:00 Chcesz? Masz! 15:00 Najlepsza pora dnia 18:00 Hot & Fresh 20:00 Hity na czacie 21:00 Stosunkowo najwięcej muzyki 2:00 Najwięcej muzyki nocą 4fun Gold 6:00 Przebojowy poranek 9:00 Wehikuł czasu 10:00 Wehikuł czasu 11:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 17:00 Wehikuł czasu 18:00 Wehikuł czasu 19:00 Versus 20:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 21:00 Wehikuł czasu 22:00 Wehikuł czasu 23:00 Przeboje wszech czasów 0:00 Najpiękniejsze ballady 2:00 Polskie przeboje 4fun Dance 6:00 4fun Dance budzi ludzi 8:00 Przeboje 4fun: kids 10:00 Najwięcej muzyki na imprezę 2:00 Najlepsza muzyka nocą Adventure TV 6:05 Autostopem przez Rosję 6:35 Wyścig ze sztuką 7:10 Cari - królowa handlu 7:35 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 8:45 Powrót do korzeni 9:45 Cudowna planeta 10:35 Wędkarskie wyprawy 11:05 Niesamowite wędkarstwo 11:35 Kolekcjonerska pasja 12:40 Adrenalina 13:10 Mała Italia 14:10 Darz Bór 14:45 Trucker Club 15:15 Artland: Galeria na kółkach 16:25 W siodle - śladami Dicka Kinga 17:30 Luksusowe podróże 18:05 Kolekcjonerska pasja 19:10 Adrenalina 19:40 Wędkarskie przygody Babe'a Winkelmana 20:05 Niesławne kobiety Biblii 20:30 W oceanie 21:05 Cudowna planeta 21:50 Smaki Afryki 22:25 Magiczne zakątki 23:15 Mała Italia 0:15 Trucker Club 0:50 Wędrówki z wędką 1:20 Strzeleckie ABC 1:40 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 2:50 Patrol drogówki 3:20 Wodny świat 3:45 Film dokumentalno-przyrodniczy 4:45 Myśliwiec z PL 5:10 BCRec on tour - Trip Scotland 5:30 Wędrówki z wędką Power TV 6:00 Power karaoke 7:00 Muzyczny poranek! 11:00 80's POWER 12:00 Power mix 14:00 90's POWER 15:00 Disco klasyka 16:00 Power mix 18:00 Extra klasyka 20:00 100% Power 0:00 Moc na noc Nuta TV 06:00 Śpiewaj z NUTA.TV! - Magazyn muzyczny 07:00 NUTA na dzień dobry - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 Nakrętka - Magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Top2010+ - Magazyn muzyczny 12:00 Muzyczna potyczka - Magazyn muzyczny 13:00 Hit NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Miasto hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Imprezowa NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska NUTA - Magazyn muzyczny Eska TV 6:00 Zranione uczucia 8:00 Dzień dobry 9:00 Hity na czasie 14:00 The best of ESKA 15:00 Jazdy gwiazdy 16:00 10 hitów 1 po 2 17:00 Przesłuchanie 18:00 Co się słucha 19:00 ImprESKA 0:00 Polska noc Eska TV Extra 06:00 Poranek - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Hit godzina - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Wrzuć na luz - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Hity zawsze na czasie - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 Bywanie na dywanie - Rozrywka 18:30 Twoja impreska - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Polska lista - Magazyn muzyczny Polo TV 6:00 To hit! 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 To hit! 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 To hit! 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 To hit! 9:15 Disco Studio 11:15 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 To hit! 12:05 Disco Mix w Polo TV 13:00 To hit! 13:05 Tego słuchacie 14:00 To hit! 14:05 Tego słuchacie 14:30 Norbert na weekend 16:00 Lista przebojów Polo TV 16:30 Playlista gwiazd 17:15 Disco Studio 19:15 Imprezuj z nami 21:00 Disco Star Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 6 22:30 Tylko dance 23:00 Videomix 23:50 Disco noc w Polo TV! Eska Rock TV 06:00 @ktywacja - Magazyn muzyczny 10:00 Gramy co chcemy - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 Rock nie wyrok - Magazyn muzyczny 00:00 Rock by night - Magazyn muzyczny VOX Music TV 00:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny 02:00 W Rytmie Nocy - Magazyn muzyczny 08:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 11:00 Jeden - Zero - Magazyn muzyczny 11:30 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 14:00 Miszyn Faszyn - lifestyle 15:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 17:00 Best Lista - Magazyn muzyczny 18:00 W Rytmie Hitów - Magazyn muzyczny 20:00 VOX Dance Impreza - Magazyn muzyczny